


Dream SCP-2206

by A_fruitbasket_with_crack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, I feel weird using real names ngl, No Romance, Slow Burn, dark themes, jshlatt will burn everything down spoiler, thats kinda weird for me, this is based on their personas, wilbur might too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fruitbasket_with_crack/pseuds/A_fruitbasket_with_crack
Summary: I'm just making dream smp scp profiles for fun with slight story hidden amongst it :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Dream SCP-2206

Item #: SCP-2206

Object Class: Keter 

Special Containment Procedures: Avoid all direct interaction or contact with SCP-2206. All personal must be accompanied by at least one additional personal when in a 3 to 15 metre perimeter. It must remain in a soundproof room with steel walls with no outside viewing screens or any methods of opening the room from the inside. SCP-2206 is a danger level threat and must be proceeded with caution. Camera are built within the walls as it has torn down and broken anything that stands out. 

As long as nothing interacts with SCP-2206 it will behave docile, it will follow trails of food of any kind if needs to be taken to a different area. It must be fed daily of any amount, if it goes a day without food it become agitated and will attempt escape. There doesn’t appear to be a limit it how much it will eat in a day.

SCP-2206 can only be observed through visual and audio cameras until further notice (See Addendum 1.2).

Description: SCP-2206 appears as a large mass of white flesh with faux humanoid features. A test has revealed the flesh to be of a clay like substance, and it doesn’t have any organs apart from a brain. It has a face that sits in a wide smile with small black eyes. It is 5 metres in height and 1 metre in width, with long arms and short legs.   
It has been recorded to move at speeds of 50km/h slows when injected with tranquillizers before going unconscious. It also has extreme strength snapping bones in one motion. 

Addendum 1.1: 

Dream Report [12.02.2014]

The following is the original investigation leading to the discovery of SCP-2206

On 8 February 2014 two (2) 16 year aged boys, █████ and ████ entered an uncharted woodland area located on Great Britain, reporting a large mass of flesh that appeared to be wondering the terrain. There had been several missing persons cases surrounding the area including recovered bodies that appeared to have been attacked with brute force and sharp object. Due to the influx of violent activity connecting to the forest a team of 6 with a researcher was sent out to investigate.

Begin Log, [09.02.2014 13:45]

Researcher ████: [We entered the forest checking for any abnormal floral or any disturbances in energy levels, so far everything appears normal. We will now begin charting the terrain.]

The team goes deeper into the forest keeping track of direction whilst mapping out the area into Sectors.

Researcher ████: [No irregularities have been spotted, we are proceeding in going deeper into the forest.]

Researcher ████: [There has been a steep drop of wildlife in the current area, Sector F. We are unsure if it is due to the human activity or possibly something else. In addition there appears to be a low humming that doesn’t appear to be naturally occurring due to the volume it is being emitted.]

The team proceeds into Sector E, J, K.

Researcher ████: [The humming has kept at a steady level, the wildlife has dropped significantly, there appears to be markings carved into the tree trucks as well. Long singular claw marks deviating in angle, there is also what seems to be makeshift traps with holes and tied rocks hanging from branches. This evidence leads me to believe there is some creature occupying this forest with a certain degree of sapience. We will change focus on locating the creature.]

2 personal stay to continue mapping out the area, 4 accompany the researcher further into the forest following the traps.

Researcher ████: [One of the personal has seen the creature between the trees, immediately after they started towards it first ignoring orders. The personal that noticed the creature, ███, acted agitated when order to not go after the target. We checked the area for any gases or fluctuations in readings before proceeding.]

The creature was spotted later in a clearing standing upon a rock.

Researcher ████: [We have located the creature and appears docile, it has yet to identify our group, ███ has become more disorderly and almost went to interact with the creature immediately. They seem to have become fixated on it.]

The team engaged the creature on Researcher ████’s command, one personal shot three tranquiller dart at the creature, once hit the creature ran at fast speeds towards the opposite direction. They followed the creature, it appeared again behind them noticeably slower and attack the same personal that fire at it, the creature snapped their spine folding them backwards. It retreated quickly. We left to relocate it. 

Researcher ████: [Personal ████ was killed instantly upon contact after engaging on my command, we have found the creature which appears to be knocked out in Sector K after it fled. We have request for the foundation to come retrieve it for further study while we investigate the forest for more possible creatures or abnormalities.]

Researcher ████: [No further sightings of anything similar to the creature we had encountered earlier, the forest appears normal itself. ███ continued to appear restless after the creature was taken back the nearest headquarters, even breaking protocol and asking about the location of the creature.]

End Log, [09.02.2014 23:17]

Addendum 1.2:

Follow up information was received regarding the team that had contact with SCP-2206; they have reported to have been experiencing paranoia and insomnia following the investigation. Few have said to be experiencing urges of violence and the need to see SCP-2206 again, all requests have been denied. The researcher reported that they have found themselves looking about for the creature in their own home whilst holding a kitchen knife. Most notably are reoccurring dreams that entire group has, showing them vision of SCP-2206 in its present condition in confinement. Further tests will be conducted surrounding direct contact with the creature, and it’s affects. 

Notice: SCP-2206 has been relocated to SECTION SMP


End file.
